Need a Little Christmas
by xenascully
Summary: Prompt from Disasterrific Kaz. Written in the Castiel's Army verse. Sam and Dean are trapped. Gibbs and Tony can't get them out without help, but the ghosts are coming. Time for a Winchester crash course in dealing with the dead. (more inside)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Prompt by Disasterrific Kaz: "Crossover with SPN/NCIS. Sam and Dean are trapped...house? Mine? Dealer's choice. Gibbs and Tony can't get them out without help but the ghosts are coming. Time for a Winchester crash course in dealing with the dead. Bonus points if Dean talks to Gibbs like HE'S the Probie while trying to wrap his head around the instructions the boys are giving them. DOUBLE bonus points if Tony actually calls him Probie...head slap of course ensues."**

**A/N 2: This is written in the Castiel's Army verse. If you haven't read the series, I suggest you do- but you don't have to, to read this one. Just know that they all know each other VERY well at this point. They've been through spirits, demons and gods together, leading up to the end of season 6, where I changed Cas's role around just a bit... This is just another small chapter brought on by Kaz's prompt ;) Also a bit of Christmas thrown in there, just because... **

**A/N 3: Okay this is gonna be a two-parter. I didn't realize what a long opening my brain decided to do today...**

***~.~***

**Need a Little Christmas**

Things were really weird.

It felt strangely good to be in the holiday spirit, this year. Last year, the NCIS team had made sure to make Dean's Christmas as happy as possible, without overdoing the cheeriness. And it had been really nice. But it was different now. It was his first Christmas back with Sam, and they were actually going to have a home to celebrate it in, and people they considered family to celebrate it with.

They'd called and invited Bobby, and he seemed to want to come, but it was all riding on whether or not his phones started firing up or not. "Monsters don't take a holiday," he'd tell them. And he was right. It sucked, but he was right. And Dean, for once, didn't feel guilty that he wasn't hunting.

So yeah. Things were really weird.

But Dean figured Sam was okay with how things were going. In fact, Sam seemed really happy as he helped Ziva place the decorations higher on the tree that Gibbs and Tony had brought back from the lot. Seeing Sam happy was really rare. Especially lately.

Dean was overwhelmed when Abby had approached him on the subject of Christmas just a couple weeks ago...

_ "So what do you want for Christmas?" Abby asked Dean as they sat down to eat lunch._

_ "Christmas? I dunno. I don't need anything, really."_

_ "That's so not the point. And I said want, not need."_

_ "It's really not that big a deal," he insisted, organizing his burger the way he liked it. _

_ "Not a big deal?" Abby raised her brows. "It's Christmas!"_

_ "Yeah. Well, Sam and I never really had a real honest-to-God Christmas. Always been something small and cheesy and...well...stolen. But it's all we could do, really," he almost took a bite of his burger, but then smiled, remembering something. "I remember one year, I got this big ol' dead branch off a tree outside our motel room. Ganked some lights from the front desk tree that had way too many anyway, and made us a little tree in a flower pot. Sammy thought it was so cool. It was so easy back then. Kids," he let out a small laugh._

_ "So you're both adults now. And you're gonna be home, with us. And you've got Sam. We should do something special!"_

_ "Yeah I dunno..."_

_ "No, Dean, seriously! We should do something really super great! You and Sam have had a really tough year. You both deserve something normal; something...more than normal for you guys. You deserve a real Christmas!"_

_ "I wouldn't even know where to start," he looked a bit overwhelmed._

_ "You just leave it to me," Abby got a determined look on her face. "I'll get the team together, and we'll so make this happen."_

_ "You don't have to do that, Abby," Dean shook his head._

_ "But I want to! I wanna make this Christmas the best Christmas ever. And now that I've got Kyle in my life, I'll be celebrating with my whole family for the first time, too! Oh my gosh! Dean, you should call Bobby and have him come out for Christmas!"_

_ "Where are we gonna fit all these people, Abs?" he raised his brows, amused by her enthusiasm. "I mean, Gibbs' house is pretty full as it is. Especially since he refuses to let Sam and I get our own place and get out of everyone's hair."_

_ "You shut your mouth, Dean Winchester!" she playfully punched him in the shoulder, and he rubbed the sore spot as she continued. "Gibbs likes having you and Sam there, and you need to stay! There's a benefit to both sides, you know."_

_ "I can see where it might benefit Sam and I, but I don't see how it benefit's Gibbs," he replied._

_ "Gee, I know Sam is the smart one," she said, and Dean made a mock-offended face, "But you'd think, by now, you'd get it." Dean just looked at her to continue. "Gibbs finds a lot of fulfillment from his job."_

_ "Well, yeah. We knew this much."_

_ "But he used to go home and just be reminded of how alone he was. Not just alone, but serving no purpose while he was there. It's why he's so addicted to his job. It's not because he's bored and needs things to keep him occupied. It's because he needs it. He needs to be doing something good, and he needs to be around the people he cares about; people that care as much about him. Even if he doesn't really consciously know this. And you guys being there... Let's just say, he comes home to two people that have long become part of this family. Two people that need him, whether they wanna admit it or not-"_

_ "I totally admit it," Dean interjected._

_ "And two people that, if they were to leave, not only would he be going home to an empty house again, but he'd be going back to it and obsessing about whether or not you were taking care of yourselves. Wondering if, when he did see you, if you were lying about how well Sam was doing. He'd worry. And Gibbs worries a lot, whether he says so or not. He worries wood into boats, Dean, and he's made a lot of boats. It's kinda scary. And you know what? Now that I think about it, there's another reason you guys being there is a good thing."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "Someone is there for Gibbs."_

_ "You guys are there for Gibbs. Every day. You're a team."_

_ "No, I mean... At home. There's someone to watch and see the little changes. The things he lets seep through the cracks when he's super tired. Things he might be holding back when he's at work. You'd be able to catch if something was off about him, and you'd be there for him. You have his back, just like Tony does. Except Tony can't be there twenty-four seven. And I can tell you right now, Tony feels a lot better knowing you're there, too. You think Gibbs is a worrier..."_

_ "Yeah, I know Tony cares a lot about Gibbs."_

_ "And you. And Sam," she added. "And if you were to move into your own place, guess what would happen."_

_ "Tony would be there. Like twenty-four seven."_

_ "Yep."_

_ "You've got a point," Dean replied. "I guess I feel a little better, then."_

_ "And there's plenty of room," she got back on the subject. "You've still got your hammocks," she grinned. "Gibbs never got rid of them. And you know that house holds a lot of people when it needs to."_

_ "Yeah but... Sam's nightmares," he reminded her. "And his day-mares, for that matter. I'm not so sure..."_

_ "It'll be fine. I promise. Please? Pleeeease?" she begged with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. Dean let out a long resigned sigh. "Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" she clapped. _

As Dean came to find out, there was a lot more involved in 'doing Christmas' than he had ever participated in before. Several days ago, Abby had Tony and Tim out on the roof hanging lights...

_Dean had come outside after hearing the hammering, and discovered what was going on, and __of course decided to help out. Poor McGee had looked fairly pale up there. No doubt he wouldn't be up there had Abby not demanded it. _

_ So Dean took pity and climbed the ladder to get up to where there were. "I'm sorry, guys," he told them. "She's doing this because of me an' Sam."_

_ "No, it's okay," Tim replied. "I'm conquering my fear," he let out a small laugh. "And besides, I don't think I've ever had a chance to put lights on the house since I moved to DC."_

_ "Yeah, me neither," Tony added. "It's no biggie, Dean. Heights may not be Probie's thing," he playfully smacked Tim's shoulder, receiving a halfhearted glare, "But decorating the exterior of the house for Christmas is a man's duty," he changed his voice to sound like Tim the Toolman Taylor. "And nothing gets the job right like the McNozzo team. Ar ar arrr!" _

_ "Except maybe the Mc...Noz...ch-chester team?" Dean suggested, brow raised._

_ The agents laughed. "Yeah sure," Tim replied. "Feel free to join us. Maybe we can get the roof part done faster. I'd like to be done with the roof..."_

Dean smiled as he recalled the gratefulness in Tim's eyes when he offered to help. Truth was, he'd never done lights on a house, either. That wasn't a big secret though. Turns out he wasn't half bad at it, and the house did look pretty great.

Today, Abby took Sam and Dean to pick out a tree. It was kinda strange. It's not like they didn't know what people did on Christmas, or how everything worked; how it put together. But actually doing it was a bit odd. It felt normal, and normal always felt a bit off for Dean. This was a...a nice strange, though. It felt off, but it didn't feel bad.

So Dean was sitting on the staircase, watching Sam and Ziva hang shiny things on the tree, sharing little laughs here and there. It was nice seeing a smile on Sam's face. For some reason, they'd been in good supply for the past week. Dean guessed this was why people liked Christmas so much, and if this was how it was gonna be, he might actually start liking the holidays.

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone would be over that evening, bringing different dishes of food and, to Dean's utter delight, lots of pie. He found himself kind of excited, actually. He couldn't remember feeling quite like this in a really really long time.

Sam looked over and caught his eyes, spotting his until now incognito brother on the steps. He smiled at him, noticing the almost unfamiliar look of not worrying, for the first time in a while. "Come help up, Dean," he called over to him.

"Nah, it's okay," Dean replied.

"Dude..."

"Yes, come put something on the tree," Ziva coaxed. "It is part of celebrating Christmas, after all."

Dean sighed and stood from the stairs. "Aren't you supposed to be doing a Hanukkah thing?"

"I celebrate my heritage, as well as my new family tradition here," she gave him a small smile. "After all, it is difficult not to get in the spirit, when there is time for it, yes?"

"It's great that the team's not on call for the next couple of days," Sam said.

"It is quite rare," Ziva told them, just as the front door opened and closed.

"It's getting cold out there!" Tony's voice sounded as he and Gibbs rounded the foyer into the living room, carrying grocery bags.

"Abby and Kyle still not here?" Gibbs asked them.

"They're picking out a wreath," Sam told him. "Then going back to her place to make some pies, then they'll be over." He glanced at Dean with a knowing smile.

Gibbs nodded and headed into the kitchen after Tony. "Guess we outta get the turkey started."

Dean hung a small bulb on the tree, just as his phone rang in his pocket. He fetched it out and looked at the screen. Dean smiled up at Sam, "It's Bobby. Maybe he's coming after all." He answered, "Hey, Bobby! You coming out?" There was a long pause, and Sam watched as the smile slowly drifted away, and Dean started to walk toward the foyer. "You serious? It's gotta be done today?" Another long pause, and Dean had his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "You gotta be kidding," he sighed. "Yeah it's simple enough, but they've been workin' real hard to try and make this special for us, and now we're supposed to go to work, Bobby. How's that make me seem very grateful, huh?" His voice was hushed now, trying not to be overheard. "Yeah, fine. I'll do it. But your ass better be here by dinner, old man. That's fair payment for coming outta retirement for Christmas Eve." He ended the call.

"Dean?" Sam was right behind him, now, and Dean spun around and met his questioning eyes.

"Hey..."

"What was that about?"

"Ah..." Dean wiped a hand down his face, "There's a spirit in town, only comes out on Christmas Eve, and Bobby finally figured out who she is. So I gotta go dig her up and burn her bones. Pretty simple, except that she's not in a cemetery. She's on some old private property, buried in a cave."

"I'm going with you."

"Sam..."

"Dean, it's simple. I can handle it, and you shouldn't have to go alone," Sam pleaded.

"We're going, too," Gibbs and Tony stood in the doorway of the kitchen, having heard the conversation. "You need someone to have your six."

"It'll be real fast, guys," Dean told them. "You don't have to stop what you're doing. I can take care of it and be back in a couple hours, no problem."

"Be even faster if you've got more help," Gibbs told him. "And I think there'll be plenty of people here to make sure dinner is watched over."

"It's not a debate," Tony added. "We're going with you."

Well then. Guess that's decided...

*~.~*

"Okay, this is a simple salt and burn," Dean explained. "Hard part is diggin' up the body, which is in that cave up ahead," he pointed North. "If we take turns digging, it'll go a lot faster. Two at a time, then swap out when your arms get tired. Once upon a time, Sam and I could've made this an Olympic sport. But we're both outta practice."

"Not something I'd be too terribly upset about," Tony commented as they walked.

Dean let out a small laugh, "Yeah, can't say I'm too disappointed about all that. But this will probably hurt."

"Nah," Gibbs told him. "Not with the four of us sharing the job."

"He's right, Dean," Sam chimed in. "A foot and a quarter each. We'll barely work up a sweat," he smirked.

"Whoa, whoa," Dean stopped him. "You think you're good to be diggin'?"

"I'm fine," Sam raised his brows. "I helped carry the tree in today. Did it look like I couldn't handle myself?"

"I'd say that's a little different."

"I bet you your portion of the pie after dinner tonight, that not only can I dig, but I'll dig faster than you."

"And when you lose?"

"You get mine."

"You sure you wanna make this bet, Sam?"

"You sure _you _wanna lose your pie?" Sam retorted.

"I ain't gonna lose my pie," he turned and walked faster toward the cave. "Because you cannot dig faster than me."

"It's a good thing McGee's not here, Boss," Tony said as they followed behind the bickering brothers.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'd have to place a $20 bet on Dean, and he'd counter it, and it's really not nice to play sides..." Gibbs just smirked and shook his head...

*~.~*

"See! I was faster!" Sam proudly exclaimed.

"Doesn't count," Dean said, holding his side. "I couldn't finish because I got a cramp."

"I was still faster!"

"I was faster, but I cramped up in the middle, so I couldn't finish, and therefore it's void," Dean explained, walking to the other side of the cave wall to lean against it.

"That's not how it works, Dean," Sam laughed. "You don't get to make up rules after the game."

"It's not made up rules," he claimed. "That's how the rules have always been."

"You..." Sam shook his head, and decided to drop it, and they both watched as Tony took his turn with the shovel. There was a clunk, and a slightly mortified yelp from the agent when he realized what he'd hit.

"Not a standard grave," Dean grimaced as he realized he should've known better. Then, suddenly, the ground was shaking. They looked at each other, making sure they all felt it, and that it wasn't just their imaginations. But the shaking grew stronger, and Gibbs and Tony were forced to the ground right before the brothers were tumbling into the cave wall.

And then the worst possible thing they could've thought to happen, did. The ceiling began to cave. Gibbs noticed it first, and his eyes shot to Dean's. But as he shouted at them to get out of there, his voice was drowned out by the falling rock and dirt. Tony was shouting through it all, trying to get them to answer, but when the dirt settled and the earth stopped shaking, their hearts were filled with fear. Where Sam and Dean had just been, was now completely covered. The boys were no where to be seen...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean!" Tony shouted, trying to pull at the debris. "Sam!" Gibbs was doing the same, beside him. He could tell the younger agent was bordering a complete freak-out, and he couldn't blame him. "Why...why is this happening?" he asked, quietly, perhaps not even meaning for it to have been out loud. "This can't... It's Christmas. Abby...she's gonna be so upset. She worked so hard. This was supposed to be..." his words choked off, thinking of the possibility that the brothers were already dead, under this pile of rock and debris.

"Wait," Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm and stopped his movement and his thoughts at the same time. Tony looked at him in question and slight annoyance that he'd been halted in his efforts. "Listen."

And Tony understood. There was movement on the other side. A groan. "Guy?" Tony shouted. "Can you hear me?"

Another groan, followed by Dean's voice, "Yeah..." a cough ended the answer. "I...what happened?"

"Cave-in," Gibbs called back. "You alright?"

"Think so," Dean replied.

"You buried at all?"

"No. No, just hit the wall. Might've blacked out. Where's Sam?" he called out.

Tony and Gibbs glanced at one another. "He's not out here. He was with you," Tony called back.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean called out, clicking on his flashlight, lighting up the darkness that had consumed them both. Just a few feet away, Sam was backed up against the cave wall, knees hugged tightly against his chest, and eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Sam!" Dean moved in front of him, putting a hand on the side of his brother's face and turning his head to check for injuries. There was a small gash at his temple, but it wasn't too bad. "Sammy?" Sam's eyes finally shot open, looking panicked for a few moments, before he met his brother's eyes. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam seemed to take stock of his injuries, not noticing anything major, and nodded at Dean. "Yeah. Just...wasn't expecting that," he told him.

"Sam okay?" Gibbs shouted from the other side.

"Yeah, he's fine," Dean yelled back.

"Well that's good," he replied, "Because I think we may have trouble."

Dean looked at Sam, wondering what the agent had meant, until he saw his breath fog up the air within the beam of the flashlight... "Crap. Gibbs!" he turned to the debris. "You guys still see the grave?"

"Yeah," Tony shouted back.

"Time for a crash course on gankin' a ghost," he yelled.

"On what now?" Gibbs called.

"Killing this ghost," Tony replied for him. "Come on now, probie," he let slip, then immediately regretted it, letting the grin disappear from his face. But it didn't save him from the head-slap that followed. "Sorry, Boss. Thank you, Boss."

"You with me?" Dean shouted.

"Yeah. What do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first off, one of you needs to play defense. My bag is on your side. There's a shotgun with salt rounds in it. If the spirit shows up, shoot it. It won't die, but it'll buy you a few seconds."

"I got the shot gun," Tony called back.

"Now, Gibbs," Dean called through, "There's salt, lighter fluid and matches in the bag. I need you to douse the bones and salt 'em. Then light her up." Dean heard a shout on the other side, then the gun went off. He waited a few seconds. Everything had gone silent. "Guys?" Dean listened.

"S-sorry," Tony replied. "I uh... I just saw the...thing..."

"Okay," Dean replied in a voice intended to keep the calm. "Now you don't have much time before it comes back, so get to work."

Gibbs had seen a spirit before, briefly. It was back when they'd first met the Winchesters. It had been the reason they'd come to them. He had been prepared for seeing the thing. But Tony hadn't. He'd had no idea what to expect, and his face showed the disbelief. But it hadn't stopped him from protecting Gibbs. So after a moment of appraising his agent, Gibbs went to work, dousing the bones with lighter fluid and salt. The shot gun when off again, and he looked up, seeing Tony back up against the cave wall, eyes scanning the area around them.

"Boss...you might hurry that up, please?" Tony suggested, impatiently. "This is kinda creepin' me out."

Gibbs stepped back from the grave and struck the match on the side of the box, then lit the rest of the box with that match, before tossing it into the grave.

"Gibbs, look out!" Tony yelled, and Gibbs instinctively dropped to the ground, rolling onto his back in time to see the grotesque looking spirit before the flames enveloped it and it disintegrated. He turned and looked back at Tony. "Why did you drop?!" Tony asked, incredulously.

"I thought you were gonna fire!" Gibbs retorted.

"I was trying to warn you how close it was!" he argued.

"I take it you're okay?" Dean's voice sounded from through the wall, and the agents suddenly abandoned the argument.

"We're good," Tony replied. "Ghost is...re...ghosted."

"Awesome. Now...if you could get us outta here, that'd be pretty fantastic..."

*~.~*

"You sure you're okay, Sam?" Dean asked, after Ducky finished sewing up the gash on his head. Sure, Dean could've done it himself. But the doctor had insisted, once seeing the wound. They were in the upstairs guest room, mostly because they both needed a shower, and this room had access to a private one.

"I'm sure," Sam replied. "Just feel like I could use a good scrub-down."

"You can take first shower," Dean offered. "I'll go downstairs and grab some clean clothes."

"Thanks," Sam gave him a small smile before standing up from the foot of the bed, and heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean called, and Sam stopped and turned to look at him. "I uh... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam made a confused face.

"I shouldn't have let you come."

Sam's brows rose high on his head. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Look-"

"No, Dean," he replied, sternly. "I chose to go with you. I'm a grown man. And hell, had you gone by yourself, you would still be trapped in that cave! Then you'd really be sorry because I'd have kicked your ass if anything had happened to you."

"Yeah, well nothing did," he retorted. "All I got was a little dirty. You'd'a hit your head any harder, you'd have been in serious trouble, Sam."

"This was nothing," Sam spat, pointing at the stitched up gash. "Why are you making this into an argument? The job is done and everyone is okay!"

"I wasn't arguing! I was apologizing!"

"Well there's no need to! I'm fine," he said, then stood there trying to steady his breathing and calm himself down. "And we saved people's lives. That was the point, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Dean looked down. "It's just...sometimes, I really don't like that I'm risking yours in order to do it."

"It's always been this way, Dean," Sam shook his head in a bit of disbelief.

"Well...being away from it for so long, I guess it's just made it a little more obvious how completely screwed up it is. Don't get me wrong," he turned a bit away, "It's noble; honorable. It's a good thing to do. Like firefighters or soldiers in the military. But damnit, Sam... None of those people do it their whole lives. None of those people have done nothing but sacrifice from day one," he met Sam's eyes. "You and me, we've lived...multiple lifetimes. We've sacrificed _everything_. We've sacrificed each_other,_" his voice cracked as he remembered how it had torn his heart and soul apart to watch Sam fall into the pit. "Why can't we just...have a little bit of normal? Normal being that we don't have to worry about one of us getting killed or horribly injured. Maybe not have to think about which needle to sew the other up with, this time. Maybe not have to come home and crash and have a nightmare involving the worst possible outcome that flashed through your mind for just a millisecond during the hunt, actually happening.

"I just...why can't we just...worry about whether or not it's a good idea to have too much to drink because I gotta be up early to get to the garage for work, or worry about whether some no-brained muscle asshat is gonna try and throw a tantrum over how much it costs to fix an engine. I wanna worry about whether or not there's enough milk at home, or if I should pick some up on the way back. Bitch at you for being a lazy bookworm instead of mowing the grass like I asked you five times," he met Sam's eyes again, and saw the slight smile at the last thing said, but the shine in his eyes at Dean's plea, and it caused Dean to stop with the examples.

"Point is," he continued, "Sam, I just want us to be a family, without having to worry about whether or not we get to keep it for very long."

Sam stood there for a few moments, reigning in the tears that threatened to overload him. Emotions weren't something he'd had much control over lately. Not since the wall fell, anyway. And Dean had about killed his threshold, with that speech. But after a moment, he nodded, clearing his throat so that he could reply. "Okay. I get it," he told him. "But...no going out hunting by yourself, Dean. So no hunting, period. You can't make this about me. I don't wanna lose you, either. I don't wanna even have to worry about the possibility."

The brothers stood there for a long moment, conveying with silence everything between the lines.

"Get in the shower," Dean playfully shoved Sam's shoulder. "You smell like bat guano."

Sam huffed a laugh, "Real funny."

*~.~*

"To family, and the family we get to choose," Ducky said, holding out his glass of moscato toward the center of the table. The entire team, Kyle, and the Winchesters all sat around the huge meal on the table. They all raised their glasses with smiles on their faces, both amused and touched by the sentiment.

"Speaking of family," McGee spoke up, "You're dad will be here tomorrow, won't he, Boss?"

"As long as the weather allows," Gibbs replied with a smirk. "No plans with your parents or your sister, McGee?"

"They decided to go to Hawaii," Tim shook his head. "When they started making the plans, I couldn't make the promise I'd be able to join them. But it's okay. I can't imagine Christmas without snow, let alone hot enough for a swim suit."

"I concur," Tony chimed in, surprisingly enough. "But only because I'm glad you're _here_, instead," he shared a quick glance with his coworker.

Tim looked surprised for a moment, then flattered and even managed to blush a little. "Thanks, Tony."

"Who else is gonna clean up all this mess after dinner, huh?" Tony laughed. The head-slap brought a quick end to it, though. "Kidding. I'm just kidding, Tim."

"We are all glad that you are here," Ziva chimed in.

"Yes!" Abby agreed. "I'm so happy that _everyone_ here is here! Kyle and I have so much planned for us to do tonight! There's this really fun drinking game! But don't worry...it's not one of those horrible puking drunk hangover drinking games..." Abby continued rambling until a knock at the front door made them all turn toward the sound.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Ziva asked.

"Think you're dad got here early, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shrugged, then got up to go answer the door. He peeked out the side window, smiled, then turned back toward the table. "Dean, Sam... Think it's for you," he told them.

Sam and Dean shared a glance with furrowed, questioning brows, before getting up and heading to the door. Dean opened it. "Bobby?" he was honest-to-God surprised to see the man.

"Merry Christmas, boys!" Bobby all but dove into Dean, engulfing him in a huge hug. It'd been a while since he'd seen the old man. So he hugged him back just as tightly. "C'mere, Sam," he tugged the younger brother into the hug.

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," Sam squeaked out, as well as he could.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, pulling out of the embrace in order to breathe. "It's good to see you. Come in!"

Sam shut the door behind them and made his way back into the kitchen with the others. Abby was bouncing on her toes where she stood watching the three hunters' reunion, and Dean realized what'd happened. He left Sam and Bobby and approached her.

"You did this, didn't you?" he smiled at her. She pursed her lips, refusing to answer, but the smile gave her away. "I don't know how you convinced him, but...thanks, Abby." He pulled her into a hug, and she was no longer holding back from talking. She was now speechless. Giving Dean hugs was easy. But Dean giving them out? Well, it was rare. "You kick ass," he told her. "You really made Christmas awesome. Thank you."

"I...it's not even Christmas, yet," she squeezed him, tight. "Just wait... Just wait, Dean. You'll see."

"I promise you, I already do," he replied, looking over at his smiling brother, and all of his friends looking so happy together. No...his family.

*~.~*

**~The absolutely mushtastic end!~**


End file.
